


Kanaka Lomi

by Indehed



Series: McDanno PWPs [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Jealous Steve, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Steve, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: Steve reacts jealously when Five-0 arrives at the scene of a crime and he discovers that one of the witnesses is Danny's masseur. Not only is he annoyed that he didn't know Danny liked to get massages but another man has been putting his hands on Danny’s body.Although they argue, it seems forgotten until 4 months later when Steve has a surprise lined up for his partner.In other words, Steve has learned a new skill just to make Danny happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place somewhere between episodes 8x12 and 8x17, and I'm playing fast and loose with the time it takes to get from one episode to another!
> 
> I feel like I haven't written in months, but I've got so many different stories partly done on my novlr, it was time I finished something and posted so I blitzed this one today. If I'm lucky, the momentum will continue and I'll get some other writing done!

“Thanks, Duke, we’re on the way,” Steve said into his cell before hanging up. He placed the phone in the center console and revved the Camaro as he looked in the mirrors, trying to find the best place to do a U-turn. 

“That sounded like we’ve got another body,” Danny said as he gripped a little tighter to the edge of his seat as Steve turned them around. 

“He said it looked like the same MO. We might have a serial killer on our hands,” Steve said with a low, frustrated grumble. 

Danny glanced over at him and frowned. Although the notion of having to deal with a serial killer was decidedly unpleasant, it was strange to see that look in Steve’s eyes at this point in an investigation. Which made him wonder what else Duke had said. “What’s going on? What’s with the look?” Danny asked.

Steve looked at him briefly but then his dark eyes concentrated on the road with a quick glance to his side mirror. “What look?”

“It’s like you’re brooding about something. You only get that kind of look when a case has something bothering you on a more personal level. Not a serious personal level like the victim was someone you knew but there’s something more going on, I can tell. I know you too well, buddy. You’ve got the worst poker face on the planet.”

“Hey, I beat plenty of people at poker all the time. My poker face is fine.”

“You’ve never beaten me,” Danny pointed out, highlighting something that was a sore spot for Steve. “Never, not a single hand. I know your tells, even the subtle ones. I am a Steve McGarrett expert. If there was a college class dedicated to you, I’d already have my doctorate.”

“Okay, okay. _Doctor Danno_ ,” Steve rolled his eyes. “If you’re such an expert then maybe you should already know what Duke said.”

“Well I’m not a mind reader. And I already told you, it’s personal and related to the case just not too personal. So spill. What did Duke say?”

“It’s to do with one of the witnesses for the second murder.”

“What about them?”

“He’s in shock, so Duke hasn’t managed to get much out of him yet. But what he did say is that he wants to speak to you.”

“Me?”

“He asked for you. _Personally_ ,” Steve growled at the end. And the lightbulb went off in Danny’s head as to why Steve’s personality had shifted while he mulled over why someone would be asking for Danny.

“Ah, so this is a jealousy thing,” Danny said. “Seems a bit presumptuous considering you don’t know how the guy knows me.”

Steve bit the inside of his lip. “I still don’t like it.”

*

They were approaching the crime scene. Although they couldn’t see anything yet, there was a heightened police presence that was unmistakable and they were stuck in a small queue of traffic that was being controlled by cops up ahead. 

Steve looked around them as they waited patiently to crawl forward. “Eddie’s vet clinic is just up that road,” he pointed to the right. “But if it was to do with the vet, then they’d know me more than you.”

“Why are you agonizing over this? I am allowed to know people for a lot of different reasons that don’t have anything to do with you,” Danny said. His tone was one of frustration but inside he was having some fun with it all. Steve had been possessive of Danny’s attention since they’d met. Danny had always put it down to Steve’s trauma at the time of losing his best friend and his father within a matter of days, but it hadn’t waned; Steve had always insisted he know everything about Danny. Hell, he knew things about Danny that Danny didn’t know Steve knew. This minor mystery was eating Steve up and it was amusing to watch. 

Some might warn that Steve was being too possessive, allowing his jealousy and his control issues a little too much sway but Danny knew where it all came from and he knew how to deal with it. There was nothing dangerous in Steve’s behavior. Annoying at times, very much so. But dangerous? No. In fact, Danny could admit that when Steve was focussed solely on him, on what they were like together? It was one of the best feelings in the world.

At the mention of the vet clinic, Danny had a feeling he might know who the witness was, because the vets were close to somewhere Danny went occasionally that Steve knew nothing about. Not for a bad reason, but Danny just didn’t want Steve to make fun of him for it thinking he had some kind of physical weakness. Considering how Steve had made fun of him early in their partnership when Danny’s knee had been damaged, he had tried to keep up a tough guy image ever since when it came to comparing his and Steve’s injuries.

The cops up ahead recognized the approaching Camaro and made way for them to get through. Steve gave a polite wave as they passed and eventually they pulled into the small strip mall and got out of the car. 

Yeah, Danny knew exactly who this witness was going to be. He’d parked here plenty of times before.

“Danny! Hey!” The voice emanated from the bumper of a nearby ambulance. The man sitting there was tall and dark haired like Steve and had a toned body like him, too. But he was younger, more tanned with smooth skin and looked like he belonged on the beach as a lifeguard - which made sense since that was his former profession. Yeah, that didn’t help Steve’s mood in the slightest and yeah, Danny kept this thing quiet for a lot of different reasons. 

“Hi Trevor,” Danny gave a soft wave as Trevor ditched the blanket around his shoulders and made his way over to the two partners. He enveloped Danny in a brief hug that was too tight for Steve’s liking. “You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah, I just... I’ve never seen a dead body before. I threw up in the trash can over there. Twice.”

“That can happen,” Danny winced in sympathy. “This is Steve McGarrett, my partner.”

“Right, yes, of course, it’s good to meet you. Danny’s mentioned you.” He reached his hand out to Steve who paused a moment before taking it, squeezing just a little tighter than normal.

“Funny, he’s never mentioned you.”

“Huh, and here I was hoping he’d be raving about my services and drumming up more business for me. I’m kidding,” he turned back to Danny. “Your testimonial on my website is great.”

Steve mouthed the word ‘testimonial’ like it was the first time he’d ever heard the term and he looked disgusted by it, so Danny made sure to be the one to keep Trevor’s attention. “So what happened. Did you see the guy who did this?”

“I don’t know. I was with a client when I heard something next door, sounded like an argument. It was really harshing the mellow vibe but I figured it would be over quickly but then the wall rattled so I excused myself long enough to take a look at what was going on. My hands were still covered in oil so I went to clean them off on a towel and by the time I got near the door I saw a guy running off to a car. Usually the realtor’s are closed on a Sunday so I figured maybe it was a robbery or something if the guy was trying to get away so quick so I went over to see what was going on and that’s when I saw through the window that John was on the floor, bleeding out.”

“You said he was running for a car, did you see it? Was there anyone else in it?”

“No, it was just him that I saw. Mostly from behind though. And the car from the side. I didn’t see any plates - I watch TV, I know that’s what cops always ask about.”

“Okay, well, while things are fresh in your mind, I’m going to have you talk to our good friend Duke, he’s going to write down everything you tell him about the guy you saw and about the car.” He looked up towards the sign on the realtor’s building, scoffing at the bad pun they were using about getting customers the best ‘deal’ in town. “Do you know if Deeley had security cameras? Does anyone in the strip mall?”

“I don’t. That would be a total breach of trust when people are getting half naked on the premises. John might have, though. I don’t think they ever kept a lot of money around, but they’ve got some expensive computers. He told me once about a safe he had in there to keep the keys for open houses.”

“So you’re Danny’s masseur?” Steve asked as he also tracked his eyes along the signs above the shops.

“Yeah. And I get quite a workout sorting out all those knots he always needs taking care of in his back,” Trevor nodded. “After everything I’ve seen today and the stress of it all, it’s no wonder they’re there in the first place. I’m not in any danger am I? If the guy knows I saw him, will he come after me? That’s how it works on TV sometimes, especially when it’s got something to do with the mob.”

“It’s not the mob, okay? You’re going to be fine, there’s nothing to worry about. Just let Duke take some notes, okay?” Danny encouraged. 

“Thanks, Danny,” Trevor said and patted Danny’s shoulder before Duke took him off to the side so that they could talk. 

Danny turned his eyes to Steve, screwing them up because of how the sun was haloing his partner. “That’s Trevor. I’ve known him a little bit, he knows I’m with Five-0, so if he heard Duke talking about the case earlier he’d drop my name.”

“You have a masseur,” Steve mulled the words over, finding them distasteful but Danny didn’t know if it was because of the concept of massage or if it was because Steve didn’t know about it already. Or, well, maybe because Trevor was objectively very good looking. And probably quite the catch. Though it did sound like he watched too much TV.

“I have a masseur,” Danny nodded. “He’s got magic hands.”

Steve huffed a growl. “How long have you been coming here?”

“I dunno, a few years maybe?”

“A few years? How come I didn’t know about this? What, do you sneak out for your visits or something?”

“It’s not as dramatic as all that! I see him maybe 5 or 6 times a year for an hour long session, it’s nothing!”

“So one day you just decided that you wanted a strange man with strong arms to stroke oil all over your body?”

Danny could have laughed but instead he spluttered as he processed Steve’s words, wary of getting too loud lest others hear them argue; least of all Trevor himself who wasn’t that far away from them. “Okay, you’re insane, but I’m going to answer this stuff because if I don’t, you’ll not shut up about it for days. No, it wasn’t just some random decision to try massage, I never went in for all that spa type stuff but he actually helps, you know? I get to relax for a little bit and it feels damned good.”

Steve lifted a hand to his brow and squeezed to release the tension. “Okay, fine but whatever happened to big Swedish women or something? That guy is...”

“Hot?”

“Yes! You had your pick of masseurs on this island and you picked him!”

“If you think about it, this is all your fault,” Danny said. 

“What?”

“Remember that time a building fell on us? You got just a couple of scrapes but I got a rebar jammed in my side and my ribs got broken because, you know, _**a building** , Steven_!?”

“Yes, I remember,” Steve pouted as he answered, unhappy about not fighting back over why it wasn’t actually his fault.

“I had to go to PT for a month after that and the guy who did that for me recommended Trevor because of how much bitching I did about you and my stress levels. And you know what? It worked. Especially a few years ago after that nuclear bomb and Catherine being back and you were tetchy for months. I’d go get a massage from Trevor and at least for an hour I wouldn’t want to kill you.”

“I was only in a mood because being with Catherine helped me deal with my feelings for you when I thought you didn’t like men that way and then she effectively turned me down as well...”

“Yes, I know, Steve. We went through all of that in the hospital after the liver transplant and I threatened to leave if you didn’t start acting like a human again and tell me what was eating you up.”

“But you still go see him?”

“After all my research about stress a few months ago, I figured it was a good reliever so I kept going. Now can we please get on with this case? The fact that I have a massage therapist is not a big deal.”

“Fine, but I don’t like it and we’re going to talk again later.”

*

Later that evening they weren’t very much further into solving the case but Junior and Tani had opted to stay at headquarters and keep working a little longer. Danny was convinced it was because they’d noticed some tension between the two older partners and Junior wasn’t wanting to hang out with them alone at McGarrett’s house where he was still crashing until he could find a decent apartment for himself. 

The drive home had started quietly, with just that vague tension in the space between them until Steve had broken it with a simple. “I don’t want you to go there anymore.”

Danny might enjoy some of Steve’s controlling tendencies, but he didn’t like being told what to do - at least, outside of the bedroom and outside of their private bubble. Steve deciding he wanted to exert some kind of control over who Danny hung around with or who he saw in a professional capacity, well, it irked. 

The argument continued as they went inside the house. 

“I’m not saying I want you to stop something you think you need, I’m just saying not him.”

“He’s a nice guy, Steven! What am I supposed to tell him, huh? My boyfriend gets jealous and he thinks you want to bone me so he’s forbidding me from seeing you?”

“It would be the truth!” Steve yelled back before really taking in the bit about his jealousy which he usually played down when it wasn’t during the heights of passion, naked in bed together. “That hug he gave you? He was two seconds from grabbing your ass and licking your face.”

“You really don’t live on this planet, do you,” Danny admonished. “So he hugged me. He was in shock about what he’d seen. I could feel how he was still shaking for fuck’s sake. You do realize that touching people is a perfectly human thing to do, right? It doesn’t have to equate to sex.”

“You touch me a hell of a lot more than you touch Lou, or Tani or anyone else! And there’s a difference in the type of touching people do, how close they get, if it lingers... with you and me it’s always been grounding and natural and practically subconscious. I never once saw you reach out to Chin just because he was standing next to you, or hug Lou when we’ve made it out of something dangerous and need some reassurance. ”

Danny was quiet for long moments and Steve was beginning to think he’d won some kind of point.

Steve continued, “Trevor was trying to do all those kinds of touches that showed he was into you. He was flirting, even through the shock and adrenaline.”

“Steve, he’s just the guy I see about the knots in my back and shoulders,” Danny tried again, almost pleading in his voice for Steve to back down over this. But he didn’t deny anything, either. He didn’t feel he needed to keep repeating himself and he knew that Steve wouldn’t change his mind over what he saw from Trevor anyway. But not responding also made Steve think he’d been validated so he still needed to make a point and try to end the argument. At least for tonight. “Hey, you don’t run my life.”

“Uh, yeah, I do,” Steve said with a sarcastic, overblown edge that meant he was fighting back for the sake of it. But there was part of the tone of his voice that made Danny think Steve was barely containing his possessiveness and until he had it under control again and didn't get so damned selfish about things, Danny was going to stop talking to him.

Danny huffed, breathing deeply through his nose and curling his hands into fists, showing Steve the tension coiled in his body and that he’d gone a step too far. “I’m done arguing about this,” he said and stalked his way into the kitchen to find something to eat before going to bed. 

Things were quiet for the rest of the night. They heated up some leftovers in the microwave and Danny put his attention on Eddie for the next hour before deciding he was going to turn in. He could have left and gone back to his own place - he’d done that before when mad at Steve over something - but without the kids around it felt empty and he hated how he brooded back there after an argument. Somehow, he’d rather just curl up on his side of the bed and ignore the heat of Steve beside him. Hell, he’d still get a better night’s sleep that way and with the ongoing case, they could use the rest while they could get it. 

By morning, the argument was mostly forgotten. Like many times in the past, they might not have come to a definitive winner or loser or way forward, but they’d said their pieces and knew how the other felt. Even though things might stay the same, they would move on and just wait until it came up again. They had more important things to think about and right now, it was stopping a serial murderer before there were more victims.


	2. Chapter 2

_4 months later..._

There had been an underlying stress in Danny’s life for the last couple of months. Knowing someone had tried to kill him, wanted him dead, and Five-0 still hadn’t worked out who it was made him anxious. He hid it well; he was practiced in acting like things were perfectly fine because he had two kids whom he wanted to believe were always perfectly safe. And that ‘acting fine’ thing had transferred sometimes into how he was around Steve but the other man knew a lot more about things than Danny’s kids did, and he could often see through Danny’s charade. 

Steve had also been stressed about wanting to know if Danny's would-be killer was just a nut-job working alone or if there was someone else who might come out of the woodwork and attempt something else. Danny felt guilty about worrying Steve as the other man had plenty of other things to worry about - namely himself and his own health considering what he’d been through. When Danny heard Steve sneeze or cough he felt himself tense up wondering if he should insist Steve see a doctor and get checked out. 

He had come to see how his protectiveness of his partner could be overbearing so he’d learned to just wince and keep his mouth shut. But there was something going on because there were nights that Steve seemed to disappear for a few hours. He didn’t always notice - it’s not like he and Steve lived together and he had a 16-year-old daughter and a son who had just turned six and the party planning for both birthdays this year had been time-consuming and came way too close together for his liking. Or at all. He’d prefer that Grace had never gotten older than 12 or tall enough to look him straight in the eye and that Charlie would always look up at him like he was the greatest.

Still, he noticed that Steve would beg off occasionally or that he seemed intent on stuff on his computer and would shut the lid before Danny ever saw anything. He insisted it was restaurant-related, but Danny didn’t buy it - why would Steve hide anything about the restaurant? He was beginning to wonder if it was health related and it scared him but he kept quiet, just like he usually did when it came to Steve’s health.

But he couldn’t complain about Steve not telling him something when just a few months ago he’d insisted that he run his own life and some things weren’t Steve’s business even if they were romantically involved. And he’d seen Trevor twice in the last four months since Steve found out about the fact Danny visited a masseur occasionally and he’d never said anything. He’d feel like a hypocrite if he called Steve out on it. 

He was confident that Steve wasn’t cheating on him, and as long as that was a definite, 100% zero chance thing, then he could wait for Steve to come to him and tell him if something was wrong. 

He’d been in court earlier in the day testifying and he knew Steve had the full day off. He’d texted once after he got back to HQ, intent on finishing some paperwork before 5 o’clock. Steve had suggested that Danny go over to his for dinner that evening and maybe stay since the kids were with Rachel. Danny had no reason to turn Steve down - there were plenty of nights where Danny stayed over at Steve’s and not all of them were just to have sex. With Junior staying just down the hallway, they’d had plenty of nights where they just slept together, feeling more comfortable having the other in bed next to them. And then there were nights where the Williams’ house was empty and they gave Junior some peace and quiet and went to Danny’s instead if they felt that the night might be a little more on the loud side. 

He arrived at Steve’s and didn’t think anything was out of the ordinary until he opened the door and was greeted by low light, quiet lilting music and a soft aroma that he couldn’t quite place. 

This wasn’t the energetic, tail-wagging welcome he’d expected, nor the smell of cooked chicken and pasta. 

Instead, there was a wooden table with a white cotton covering sitting in the living room where one of the chairs had been moved aside to make room, a box on the coffee table with a few different bottles inside, and there was the man himself standing by the table wearing light-weight beige pants and a white polo shirt.

“Where’s Eddie?” Danny asked, unsure what to say when he opened his mouth. 

“Junior took him out and then the two of them are going to spend the night elsewhere. Probably crashing at Tani’s since her brother is still in rehab and she has room to spare.”

“Okay, so... what... I’m confused. I thought we were having dinner.”

“We will, but first I wanted to do something nice for you.”

“You went to a lot of trouble. Did you buy all this stuff?” 

“Kind of, it was technically included in the cost of the course.”

“Course? What course? What have you done?”

“I signed up for an 8-week introductory massage course. And the intermediate course starts in a few weeks, and I’m signed up for that, too. I figure if this is something that you need, then I should learn how to do it for you.”

“You did all this... because you...” he let the sentence hang. Because he was jealous? Because he didn’t want anyone else touching Danny? Because he hated when he couldn’t provide something Danny needed?

“I want to fix things since we never really got to the bottom of that argument a few months back. I figured this was the best solution. We both get what we want.”

“Trevor is a trained professional, I don’t know that you’ll be that good after 8-weeks,” Dany scoffed lightly. He wandered closer, getting a better look at the table and the set up Steve had organized for the night. “So this is what you’ve been hiding recently?”

Steve looked down with a sheepish blush. “Sorry for rain checking on spending time with you some nights. But I think this will be worth it,” he took a step closer and snaked his hands around Danny’s waist. “The course was pretty thorough. I think I’m ready to show you what I learned.”

“Right now?”

Steve lowered his tone and after nipping a light kiss to his lips, he hovered close and spoke. “Take off your clothes and get on the table.”

Danny couldn’t stop the grin that threatened though he tried valiantly as he rubbed the tip of his nose against Steve’s. “I don’t think you’re supposed to order clients around like that. Trevor was always so polite.”

“I’m not Trevor. And if you want to complain, take it up with management.”

“Aren’t you in charge of the McGarrett Massage Parlour?” Danny teased.

Steve growled. “I am. And you’d better remember that. Now strip.”

Danny began to unbutton his shirt as Steve watched. “Normally I keep my underwear on.”

“Not this time,” Steve helped by flicking open the button on Danny’s pants and pushing them down along with his underwear to speed him along. 

Soon Danny was naked and climbing slowly onto the table. He positioned himself on his stomach and tucked his head into the headrest and watched Steve’s bare feet as they padded around the table. 

He felt blind despite having his eyes open as he couldn’t tell when Steve was going to touch him. There was a vulnerability to his position as he lay naked on the table while Steve walked around nearby fully clothed and fully in control of his plans for his partner. 

The sound of a bottle opening made Danny’s ears twitch, then the slurp of Steve’s hands rubbing together. When he came close to the table again, he started by touching Danny’s shoulders. The touch was light, it was letting Danny know he was there and he rubbed the oil over Danny’s upper back, skirting lower then over and down his arms. 

It felt good as Steve pressed harder into Danny’s muscles and joints. His thumbs pressed deep into a knot below Danny’s left shoulder and fought to get it into place before he caressed down Danny’s left arm, over the same side and down to his lower back while avoiding his ass. He worked up and down Danny’s spine in a way that felt delicious and relaxing before repeating similar motions on Danny’s right side. 

His hands skirted across the base of Danny’s spine and just lightly skimmed the surface of his hip and ass as he made his way to Danny’s left leg and began to massage down his thigh. He lifted Danny’s lower leg, bending it at the knee as he massaged the calf and down to his foot before his hands slid back up Danny’s leg and over to the other, never losing contact with Danny’s skin before he did the same to Danny’s right leg.

Danny felt lulled by the skills Steve had learned and everything felt as good as any regular massage but he was always aware of his nudity and that Steve wasn’t a stranger or acquaintance who was touching him, but was his lover. So far, nothing else about the massage had been sexual but Danny had felt himself beginning to get hard at the suggestion and as Steve reached Danny’s right thigh again, his hands came so close with each swipe to touching Danny’s groin that it made him gasp a little louder than he meant to. 

There was no way Steve hadn’t noticed Danny’s reactions and despite the comfortable quiet of the room, Danny cleared his throat and spoke softly. “I gotta ask since I’m naked here, I thought you’d be getting closer to my ass than this?”

“I’m not ignoring it,” Steve said back in equally quiet tone. “I’m actually really enjoying seeing your ass lying on the table for me like this. Especially when you lift up into my touch.” He proved his point as his fingers skirted up to Danny’s back again, fingertips light over his glutes and Danny noticed it himself as he lifted his hips into the ghost touch. He groaned in dissatisfaction and muttered about torture and it made Steve give a quiet laugh in response. “If I’ve been torturing anyone it’s myself, baby. It’s difficult to resist when I’ve got you spread out for me, oiled up and naked with that perfect ass waiting for me to touch.”

“Then just do it already,” Dany coaxed and Steve finally gave in. 

This time he didn’t put the oil on his hands first to warm it up. Instead, he went back to his box of tricks and pulled out something else. Danny turned his head enough to see he’d actually grabbed for a bottle of lube. 

Steve let it trickle out and drip over each of Danny’s ass cheeks and then his hands followed, one on either cheek and massaging in symmetry, fingers digging into the flesh, squeezing, fondling. With each circular pass, he got close to Danny’s hole until both thumbs slipped between his crack and slid over the puckered entry. His hands pressed harder each time, thumbs getting braver and they halted to rub up and down, concentrating on Danny’s hole, rubbing around it, up and down, side to side.

Steve lifted the bottle of lube again and used one hand to keep Danny’s ass cheeks apart while the other let the liquid drip out. He squeezed the bottle and the lube ran in a rivulet down over Danny’s hole and to his balls making him shiver at the coolness. 

Danny tried to look over his shoulder again at what Steve was doing and noticed the other man’s cock straining against his pants and licked his lips at the sight. Steve caught the look and smirked but was still happily playing with Danny’s ass. 

“They say sex is a great stress relief,” Steve told him. “And I should know how well it works on you. I’ve seen you boneless after I’ve played with your ass and fucked you hard.”

Steve began to massage again, tips of his fingers picking up stray lube as he touch was light but with purpose across Danny’s ass cheek. He dipped in and ran his fingers over Danny’s perineum and to his balls until he finally used the trail of lube that his fingers picked up and pressed a digit into Danny’s hole. His finger slid into Danny, twisting as it pushed in deeper until he made Danny gasp. Steve fucked the digit into Danny’s ass, the lube and oil slurping with the speed until he slowed down, allowing Danny respite for a moment but his fingers probed again until two fit inside. He kept the movements slower this time but still sought out Danny’s prostate with each slow slide inside him. 

Danny could feel a curling low in his belly and he lifted his ass again, trying to get more friction and he moved to touch himself, eyes sliding closed as he felt an orgasm build but then Steve pulled his fingers out and gave a slap to Danny’s ass, the sting bringing him back from the brink and he moaned. 

Steve moved his hands to Danny’s shoulders, massaging against them and the back of his neck as he lowered his head to Danny’s ear. “Not yet, just relax,” he murmured and whispered soft shushes to him until Danny’s breathing was under control again. 

He let go of Danny and reached for something else in the box. It was black and long and curved in shape. When he pressed a button it began to hum with a vibration and Danny watched out of the corner of his eyes and raised his eyebrows. 

“It’s a massager,” Steve said as he trailed his spare hand up and down Danny’s spine. “Just keep relaxing,” he said. That hand was joined by the massager and the vibrations zinged through Danny’s back as they started at his neck and moved slowly down until they reached his ass. Steve didn’t stop, just let the device slide down between Danny’s cheeks and rub around his open hole and then push inside. He kept pushing and held Danny’s lower back to keep him flat on the table as he inserted it deep inside and then there was pressure against Danny’s prostate again and it felt wonderful. He moaned deep and long in response until he was out of breath. 

Steve played with the settings. He turned the vibrations to their fullest level and made Danny yelp until immediately turning it back all the way down to the low steady pulse; his playing letting Danny know that this level would keep him feeling good but wasn’t going to bring him enough pleasure to make him orgasm. 

Danny shuffled around a little bit, exploring the press of it as it sat comfortably inside him. 

“Feel good?” Steve asked.

“Oh yeah,” Danny said as Steve came into view at the head of the table.

“Then I’m doing a good job,” Steve said, satisfied as he lowered his elasticated pants to reveal his hard dick. The table rested at the perfect height and he gave himself a few tugs before looking at Danny’s hungry face. “You want to do something for me in return?”

“I want to taste you,” Danny told him as he brought himself up, getting his elbows underneath, and Steve moved closer rubbing his cock around Danny’s mouth, pre-cum leaking against Danny’s chin before he pushed his hardness into Danny’s mouth. 

Danny kept himself braced on one arm leaving his other free so that he could reach out and hold Steve’s dick as it fucked his mouth. He bobbed his head as Steve gently moved back and forth enjoying the wet heat and Danny let him push deeper, cock hitting the back of his throat, blocking his breath for long seconds before he pulled back. Saliva built in Danny’s mouth each time Steve pushed deep and a trail of spit was beginning to leak from his mouth. He concentrated on what he could do for Steve but the low buzz in his ass kept coming back to him each time he shifted just a little. 

“Turn over,” Steve ordered as he stepped back a moment, hand lazily stroking himself as Danny shifted on the table until he was lying on his back with his head in the headrest. Steve moved closer again so that he was practically on top of Danny and held onto his cock as he let his balls sit in Danny’s open and eager mouth. Danny licked and sucked, nose pressed against Steve’s perineum and breathing deep. He licked a stripe from the back of Steve’s balls and over the small stretch of skin until the tip of his tongue touched Steve’s hole, but not close enough to delve inside. But as he moved back to lave at Steve’s balls again and suck them deep inside, enclosing around them like a warm glove, he closed his eyes and let his nose tickle against Steve’s strip and felt him shiver and hum in appreciation. 

Steve leaned over Danny as he sucked him and massaged his hands over his chest, tweaking his nipples and moving lower over his stomach to run his hand up Danny’s jutting cock once, twice before coming back up to his nipples again. He pulled back, taking his groin away from Danny’s mouth and loving how Danny whined at the loss. He leaned down and sucked a nipple, biting lightly against the flesh.

Danny shifted, lifting a leg and the massager still deep inside him made his breath hitch. 

“Still enjoying the vibrations?” Steve asked as he straightened and allowed his hands to roam free over Danny’s oiled up skin. 

“It’s good, but I prefer having your cock inside me,” Danny answered, trying for seductive but his voice was strained with need. 

“Maybe it’s time I gave you what you want,” Steve said and manhandled Danny, giving him soft instructions to turn on the table until he was lying the wrong way on it. His head was practically off one side and his ass was exposed on the other as Steve pushed Danny’s legs up and back, bent and revealing his stuffed hole. He fondled the massager in and out a few times before pulling it out entirely and placing it to the side. He grabbed for the lube again and poured another generous amount over his own cock and then rubbed it against Danny, sliding along his crack before pressing in.

Danny’s hole was open and wanting and the slide was easy for Steve. He fucked slowly in and out, reveling in the way Danny moaned each time he hit his prostate. The slow burn coiling inside Danny was missing the vibrations it had got used to and it desperately wanted to be pounded into submission but Steve wasn’t giving him enough and was steadfastly ignoring Danny’s own weeping cock. 

Steve pulled out after a while and got Danny to sit up on the edge of the bed, legs open. Steve moved close, hard cock pressing against Danny’s torso. Danny reached for him, giving him a massage in return as his hand smoothed up and down the hard length and their foreheads touched as they breathed in the same air, noses rubbed and then they were kissing. Mouths open, tongues wet and insistent and sloppy but perfect as they took the moment to enjoy simply making out.

“You close, baby?” Steve asked as his hand cupped Danny’s cheek. 

“I’ve been on the edge for ages. Feels like you’ve been torturing me for hours.”

“It’s been about half an hour,” Steve smirked.

“Please just let me come,” Danny pleaded in a desperate whimper. “I just want to come, make me come.”

Steve squeezed Danny’s hip and kissed him one last time. “Get up on the table. All fours,” he ordered. 

Danny shifted around to be on the table the right way around and planted himself securely. Steve climbed the table behind him and at Danny’s worried glance he responded with a reassuring touch to his hip. “Don’t worry, the table can take the weight. I already checked.”

Danny didn’t question the how, or the when, he just believed him and braced for Steve to fuck into his gaping hole but it didn’t happen. 

Instead, Steve grabbed the vibrating massager and turned it back on. He poured more oil onto Danny’s ass, lavishing it onto Danny’s skin, loving the way it made him sheen. He ran the massager across and around each ass cheek and over his hole, down to his balls and back up again, before letting it dip once more into Danny’s waiting hole but just the tip before he repeated the journey down to Danny’s balls and back up again. He did it time and time again, massager pushing in a little further each time until he let it sink deep and touch Danny’s prostate deliciously. He turned the vibes up slowly, slowly. 

Danny keened and gasped and moved his hips as if being fucked and Steve watched him with barely a blink as he got worked up. The massager was on full blast when Steve suddenly withdrew it, turned it off and dropped it behind him.

Danny almost cried at the loss of stimulation and let his arms collapse down to the table. He buried his forehead in the soft cotton cover and let his hands ball into fists as they stretched above his head and grasped onto the edge of the table. He was so busy being pissed and shocked at Steve’s teasing again that he wasn’t ready when Steve’s cock pushed into him, fast, slick. It was easy. Danny’s hole was wide open and desperate for the fucking and Steve was happy to oblige. He smacked Danny’s ass cheek hard, the soft squelch of the hit reminding them both just how covered in oil and lube Danny was.

Steve reached for one of Danny’s outstretched arms and pulled it down. He manhandled Danny with a little encouragement to hold his ass cheek open so that Steve could watch the way his cock sunk so easily in and out of Danny. He gripped onto Danny’s wrist, fingers around his pulse point tight enough to cut off the circulation while the other held fast to Danny’s hip as he pounded in and out, in and out.

Steve yelled as he pulled out, frustrating himself but he was breathing hard with the exertion. “Get down lower,” he told Danny and helped press him flat into the table top, legs pushed wide to fall off the side. Steve lay down on top of him, covering him, using his weight to smother as he then pressed his cock back inside not even needing a hand to guide it back in. He fucked Danny fast, hips pistoning in and out, his dick taking Danny fast, hard, raw.

His last build was fast. He’d denied them both so long that it took very little to fall over the edge but when it happened he felt his vision black out for a second with the intensity. “Oh god, I’m coming, I’m coming so deep,” he said against Danny’s shoulders as he then bit down into the flesh as he held himself still for a second. He swirled his hips again, trying to push deeper. “Fuck, I came so hard my cum must have hit the back of your throat.”

Danny whimpered, cock still hard underneath them where it was pinned to the table. Steve smirked at how desperate Danny was, how little he had really paid attention to what Steve had said in the last few moments as his eyes were screwed up and tears were prickling the edges.

Steve lifted up and made Danny turn over onto his back. He rescued the massager before Danny could accidentally kick it off the bed. He settled between Danny’s legs, keeping him wide open. Danny’s cock was so hard Steve wondered if one day they should play at trying to make him come without touch, but doing it today would be cruel. 

His still oiled and lubed hand reached for Danny and began to jack him off while he eyed Danny’s red and puffy hole. He pushed the massager back inside the fucked out hole, letting it act like a butt plug keeping Steve’s come from leaking out further.

“You can come for me, baby. You deserve it. Spill all over my hand.” Steve twisted the end of the massager, allowing the vibrations to kick in again and he turned it to full as Danny moaned high-pitched and loud until he was coming. The cum gushed from him in long spurts that reached his chest and shoulder and Steve coaxed more out of him that seemed to cascade down over his hand until Danny whimpered at the overstimulation. Steve turned the vibrations off but left the massager deep inside. 

He lay down over Danny and licked some of the cum from the back of his hand before pushing two fingers into Danny’s mouth and giving him the rest. 

Danny was truly boneless. Practically unconscious. There was no way he’d ever had such a relaxing ‘massage’. 

“I told you it would be good,” Steve said as he propped his head on an upturned hand and watched Danny breathing. 

“You broke me,” Danny said. 

“I’ve never seen you more relaxed,” Steve countered. 

Danny finally opened his eyes though it was like he couldn’t get them fully open as he turned to face Steve. “Pretty sure all that edge play was the most stressed I’ve ever been. But it was worth it. I feel completely fucked out,” he finished as he turned his head back to stare at the ceiling. 

“So... you’ll come to me from now on when you need a massage?”

Danny swallowed. “I dunno. I mean, I’m pretty sure they don’t teach you at your class to fuck your clients like it’s a porno. Isn’t that against the rules or the Hippocratic oath or something?”

“Massage therapists aren’t doctors. There’s no oath. And I’m pretty sure a bunch of people in the class were taking it so they could use it with their sexual partners.”

“Note to self, only horn-dogs learn how to massage,” Danny said and before he realized what he was saying, Steve sat higher, validation oozing from him. 

“See?” he said. “That guy wanted to bone you! I was right to be concerned!”

Danny didn’t have the brain power to argue about whether Trevor did or did not flirt with him or whether Steve was being conservative with his use of the word ‘concerned’ rather than the more apt ‘irrationally and possessively jealous’.

“Just shut up,” he said instead. “Didn’t you say you were going to make me dinner tonight?” he said, changing the subject. 

“It’s in the oven and ready whenever we are.”

“I’m hungry now,” Danny said, lifting himself to sit up, ignoring the small wave of dizziness he felt at the lack of energy and the over-eager sex they’d just had, and swung his legs off the table to stand. He reached behind himself to pull out the massager but Steve and his hand appeared quickly beside him and pushed it back in. 

“Leave it,” he said in a low voice. 

“I don’t think I can go another round,” Danny said as Steve let his hand drift to fondle around his ass again before settling on the massager and twisting it just slightly. 

“But I can,” he said as he let go, zipped himself back into his pants and wiped at the cum stains on his white polo shirt. “We’re going to have dinner then watch the game I’ve got on the hard disk and you’re going to stay just like you are for me, all naked and plugged up and by the time we go to bed I guarantee that ass is getting pounded again because I’ve yet to hear you promise you’ll never go to anyone else for a massage ever again.”

“Neanderthal.”

“But with magic hands,” Steve winked and pulled Danny into the kitchen with him.


End file.
